supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Okina Family/Transcript
' Observation Begins Annie: "I'm in Tokyo, Japan to visit a grieving family who lost their son to bullycide. Let's take a look." ???: "Hi, I'm Mika." ???: "Hi, I'm Ryu." Mika: "We have three daughters, we used to have a son, but he committed suicide using the ritual seppuku, Yuki is 6, Tokiko is 4, and Sachiko is 2." Ryu: "Before Satoshi died, he gave a Meowstic Plush Male Form to Tokiko, he was going to give the female one for Tokiko's birthday, his last words were "Goodbye, Tokiko, take good care of him, I will watch over you, To-chan.", since that day, she never lets go of it, she blames the bullies for her brother's death, we drove to the school that he attended, and said Satoshi died, he died a week before Tokiko's 4th birthday, Tokiko never saw her birthdays in the same way again, without her brother with her." Mika: "After Satoshi committed suicide, I dedicated his memory by starting an anti-bullying campaign called Japan Against Bullying, or J.A.B. for short, which raises bullying awareness." At the Playground Annie: "As I watched, while she was sitting beside Satoshi's former girlfriend Victoria Takayesu, one of the kids form the playground, snatched the Meowstic plush doll off of Tokiko, which was her brother's until he died and used as a memento, and she attacked her." is sitting on a bench while holding the Meowstic plush Tokiko: "Satoshi, only If it never happened." Mika: "According to Yuki, Tokiko always carries it around, and never lets go of it." Tokiko: (sniffles) "I wish my brother was still around. It's just not fair he's gone. Hold on, I should let things go, even after my brother died." begins taking deep breaths girl takes the Meowstic plush off Tokiko Girl: "I want this, I demand you give it!" Tokiko: "No! That's my memento to my brother! You can't have it because it's mine!" Victoria: "Well, if it isn't Shizuka Yamaguchi! I demand you leave my former boyfriend's sister alone!" Tokiko: "You know her, Victoria?" Shizuka: "So what are ya gonna do?" Victoria: "Tell your mom, that's what!" satoko: "Oh, did you summon me victoria?" Tokiko: "Yes Shizuka was being a bad girl!" Satoko: "Shizuka Satsuki Yamaguch! You are grounded for six weeks. Come with me!" J.A.B. Meeting see Mika at the J.A.B. Meeting being held at Satoshi's school Mika: "Bullying can happen anywhere, anytime and anyplace..." Yuki: "If they commit suicide, their loved one's hearts can be shattered like glass." Sachiko: "Sachiko's, big, brother, Satoshi, tummy, cut, died, blood, everywhere, sepp----" Yuki: "Seppuku." is playing with her Male and Female Meowstic plush and her Hello Kitty plush Tokiko: "And my brother died due to that, and he left me his Male Meowstic plush, he knew I loved Pokemon, Since that day, no one ever seen me without it, I believe me brother is watching over me everytime I hold it, and not when I'm not with it, Rukoshi and Kiyoko are always there to comfort me, as If both were mourning too." Mrs. Miyoki: "Only If I was there, and believed him, he was the best student In my class. Why does everyone want to hurt him? He did nothing wrong, I'm sorry, Satoshi." hands Mrs. Miyoki a pamphlet and poster about J.A.B. (Japan Against Bullying) Mrs. Miyoki: "Oh, thank you. What's this for?" Mika: "This is to help raise awareness about bullying." Mrs. Miyoki: "Thank you. In honor of your son's memory, we will no longer tolerate bullying and this school will be a bully-free zone." Victoria: "Well, how about anti-bullying ambassadors?" Mrs. Miyoki: Victoria, what a fantastic idea! It's settled. There will be anti-bullying ambassadors." Mika: "Bullying can happen to any child, and it can affect everyone--those who are bullied, those who bully and those who witness the bullying. Bullying is linked to many negative outcomes, which includes impacts on mental health, substance abuse, and sadly, suicide. As a parent, it is very important to talk to your kids to determine whether bullying--or something else--is a concern." Mother #1: "When did the bullying begin?" Mika: "When he was in 5th grade. Kids would call him 'sissy-boy' and 'faggot'. They started throwing rocks at him, kicking him and punching him. They also took inappropriate and embarrassing videos of him and posting it on YouTube for everyone else to see, and they took inappropriate pictures of him and post it on Instagram and Twitter, and humiliated him in front of the whole school." Mrs. Miyoki: "Bullying can happen anywhere --- on the bus, at the playground, at school, in the neighborhood, the hallways, the cafeteria, or even online!" Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts